Sebastian's Musings
by MelancholyofAngel
Summary: It's a nice summer afternoon, perfect for a picnic. As his young master and Lady Elizabeth enjoy themselves, Sebastian watches and finds answers to his musings.


Sebastian smirked, his crimson eyes glinting, as he opened the great doors of the Phantomhive Manor, allowing a cheerful blonde girl to enter. A rather short boy appeared at the top of the stairs and walked stiffly down the steps to greet her. The demon watched as the pair conversed. His young master looked rather annoyed as Lady Elizabeth tackled him with a hug, though Sebastian knew he secretly enjoyed it.

Elizabeth began chattering away, but stopped in mid-sentence to request that they had a picnic outside, because after all, she was his fiancée. Sebastian bowed low, just barely hiding his growing smirk from his young master. Ciel looked as though he wanted to protest, but remembered that it was pointless with Elizabeth. She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted.

In less than two minutes, Sebastian had already prepared the picnic and the couple sat down, ready to enjoy a nice summer afternoon together. Sharp blue eyes (well, _eye_) met dark red, pointedly commanding Sebastian to leave. The butler nodded slightly, but he couldn't help but want to eavesdrop.

He comfortably settled himself high in a tree, not far from their picnic site. He heard their conversations loud and clear, and couldn't help but be amused at his master's attempts to be social. They were quite pathetic, so after a while, Ciel just let Elizabeth do the talking.

As the hours went by, the two slowly became sleepy, and soon enough, they were both drifting off, Elizabeth with her head on his shoulder, and the side of his face pressed against her gleaming gold curls. Turning his head, Sebastian realized that he wasn't the only one spying. Poking out of the bushes were three butts. Words failed him, and he sighed exasperatedly, and quickly went over to them, kicking the two on the left and right side. Two large squeaks came from inside, but were muffled by the leaves of the bushes, and after a few moments of silence, Bard and Finny crawled out, looking sorely ashamed and indignant. Mey-Rin joined them with a beet red face, and she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"What were you three doing? It's shameful to show your behinds in broad daylight," Sebastian sighed, scarlet eyes piercing theirs tiredly.

"We were doing the same thing you were!" Bard replied, crossing his arms. "And at least we were decent."

"Just answer the question,"

"Spying!" Finny and Mey-Rin responded cheerily, as though there was nothing wrong with that. "We were wondering how two people so different could have such a pure, affectionate relationship!"

"Regardless, you three have responsibilities to do, now go do them," Sebastian commanded, sending the three servants dejectedly to do their jobs.

But Finny and Mey-Rin's comment did spark some interest in him. How _did_ Ciel and Elizabeth have such a loyal, trusting relationship despite their two contrasting personalities? Surely it couldn't just be because they were childhood friends? Even their physical appearance clashed with one another's!

Elizabeth was blonde and beautiful, a pure light in their dark, corrupted world. Her shining green eyes were always brimming with emotion, happy for no reason. She was naïve, and didn't understand fully the hardships of life yet. Ciel, on the other hand, was dark, cold, and reserved, with dark navy colored hair and sharp blue eyes that hardly showed any emotion at all. He had experienced pain and death, and understood these things perfectly.

How could they stand each other?

It took Sebastian a while of musings to find the answer. The answer was simple.

If Ciel was the sky, then Elizabeth would be the earth. She kept him grounded. She kept him _alive;_ she preserved that little part of him that was still the happy, smiling Ciel that lived before Sebastian came into the picture. And he was probably the biggest thing in her life that made her joyful. Just him being near her made her grin from ear to ear, and left out that bubbly laugh that brightened up the room. If he had died in that fire, she wouldn't have anything to smile about anymore, because he was her sky, her love, her soul mate.

So maybe that was why they worked together so well. It was a simple relationship, one that they could both benefit from. And it was an everlasting one.

**Author's Note: So yeah, second fanfic! Heehee, tomorrow my schedule is shorter and I don't have to wake up as early so I can upload more! I've always wanted to post my own stories on . I discovered this website two years ago, but for some reason I just never had the time or patience. XD I'm not particularly proud of this one-shot. It's just not very good. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
